


Flower Fields

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Pre-Canon, flower fields, love is real, pre stream, prompt, soft halflings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Yeza finds Veth laying in a field of flowers during the spring.





	Flower Fields

The fields are always full of flowers in the spring, untouched and on the opposite side of Felderwin from the tillage and river. It’s a range of gently sloping hills of lush green grass with flowers of all colors and sorts that Yeza doesn’t know the names of. Not every single one of them, anyway. 

It’s a beautiful quiet place to get away, and he knows it’s where Veth goes to escape when she wants to avoid the others of the village, so that’s where he heads when he can’t find her waiting for him under the oak tree near the apothecary that will someday be his. 

He climbs up one of the slips, looking around and down to find her lying comfortably at the bottom of it in the grass, hair and dress fanned out around her, holding a white flower in her hands with other flowers discarded around her. Petals surround her, the stems of the plants in a pile by her hip, and he thinks he knows what she’s doing. 

He heads down, carefully to not trip on his own bare feet and tumble, coming close enough to hear her quiet muttering, “He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me…” while she pulls the petals from her latest flower victim. 

He joins her in the grass, sitting beside her as she goes through the plant, stuttering to a quick stop and a blush that reaches the tips of her dark ears as she notices him beside her. 

Yeza smiles, taking the flower in his own hands from her loosened grip, and leans forward to kiss her lips gently, pulling back slightly as he places a small white petal in her hand and one of the few remaining full flowers into her hair, “He loves you.” he whispered. 

Her blush deepens, and she grabs him to pull him into a deeper kiss, and Yeza is more than happy for any chance to kiss his girlfriend and make her happy like this. 

The fields of flowers are beautiful during the spring, but Yeza thinks Veth is better. 


End file.
